Steam generating systems, such as boilers, are commonly used in industrial, institutional and multi-unit residential facilities including petrochemical plants, oil refineries, power generation stations, hotels, schools, etc. Steam, formed from water, in the steam generating system is distributed throughout the facility to provide heat for use in comfort, processing, power generation, etc. Upon condensation, water is typically returned to the steam generator (or boiler) for efficiency.
Steam generating systems are designed to operate such that the condensate has conductivity, pH, and temperature within a targeted range. Typically, such systems are operated at temperatures from 500° F. to about 900° F. Deviations in conductivity, pH, and temperature of condensate from the targeted range are indicative of problems within the steam generating system. Such problems may include mineral scale, carbonic corrosion, and thermal fatigue. These problems may result in costly maintenance and repairs to the steam generating system. Thus, continual monitoring of conductivity as a measurement of water quality is required.
Currently, there is no method of measuring conductivity in steam generating systems without cooling down the water. Typically, water must be cooled down to a temperature no greater than 100° F. in order to protect the probe used in measuring conductivity. A more efficient method of measuring conductivity which provides the ability for real time or near real time monitoring is desired.
It should be understood that the above-described discussion is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the above-cited features or disadvantages merely because of the mention thereof herein.